


Fatal Attraction

by mm8



Series: MMoM [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen can't help it if his new co-worker is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

If only masturbating was appropriate at work. 

From his spot in the medical bay he can see _her_. Gwen was walking around like she owned the place. She comes in wearing short skirts that he can actually see up from his low position in the bay. She comes over and just leans over the railing to _chat_ with him. After twenty minutes of her flirting he usually yells at her to leave and she storms off.

Owen groans as his hard-on is rubbing against his trousers. Ah, fuck it. He pulls off his gloves and heads to the nearest bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> OMG there's an ugly error!! Let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are very cool.


End file.
